Hyakunensensō (spirit)
Hyakunensensō (百年戦争, Hundred Year War), shortened to simply Hyakka (百花繚乱, Hyakka) is the manifesting spirit of Susumu Rokuro's zanpakutō. Having been passed down generation to generation from parent to first born child, making Hyakka's live longer and with more than a single wielder, slowly driving her mad due to her own feelings not being acknowledged whenever passed to her new partner. Appearance Shikai In Shikai, Hyakka's regular every day appearance, she appears as a teenager with long black hair, usually tied to two long pig tails, that reaches to the middle of her back, and has bangs in the front of her forehead with some silked to the sides. Her eye color is blue, much like her current partner, Rokuro. Rokuro mentioned that her eyes sometimes have a deranged look at times, even when she is happy or simply acting as such, her eyes give a deranged and uncomforting feeling when stared at. Her attire consists of an old fashioned looking black dress that reaches nearly to her feet, the top has a white collar and the ends of her sleeves are also white with a flower pattern. Hyakka hides her attire under a black cloak with a hoodie that she is nearly always wearing. Her young and sometimes innocent looking facial expressions is what allows her to put an act of an innocent and helpless "damsel in distress", something that Rokuro is well aware of her doing. Hyakka claims her Shikai form represents the "outside of war", as in the areas that are away from the battlefield where every person is regular in appearance and tries to ignore the ongoing battles that occur far away, but fail to do so. Bankai Hyakka's Bankai form changes her appearance drastically, while remainning the same height and appearing somewhat older in age, there are also notable differences in her attire as well. Most notably, Hyakka's hair becomes slightly longer and its color becomes snow white and messy with the edges of her hair slowly becoming dark red. On her head she has a red rose for "decoration". Her skin also becomes pale and her eyes become golden yellow with slitted pupils, much like a cat's. Aside from her Bankai being worn on her right hand, Hyakka's own attire changes from a dress to a black school uniform with red linnings and a yellow scarf with its edges torn, a short skirt, long leg socks and red shoes. This attire is chosen by Hyakka herself while she was adapting to the changes the modern world brought, though she herself admits it is meaningless to wear it and does merely for her own enjoyment. Like her Shikai, Hyakka claims her Bankai form also represents an aspect of war, which while Shikai represented the "outside of war", Bankai represents "within war", which is what her pale and slightly bloodied appearance, as everything that occurs inside the battlefield is only death and despair, the red rose on her hair also represents that, though only it's red color (blood) and thorns (weapons) are what it present. Personality Originally, Hyakka was an honorable, calm and carefree individual who was always in agreement with her partner and always trying to defend him/her. However, while being passed down to a new partner, the first born child of her current wielder, at first, she was accepting of it, though after long years of being passed to a new wielder every 100 years or more, Hyakka began to question her own existence as a "partner" and beginning to accept it as a mere "tool" or "weapon" that no one cares for, which slowly began to affect her in later years. After what appeared to be an endless life of being owned by many Shinigami, Hyakka became deran ged and lost her sanity, though didn't try to hide it at all, in the hopes of it having herself destroyed, but it didn't. Hyakka's personality changes drastically from her early years, and today she is nothing but a heartless, battle hungry and psychotic individual who only seeks her own death to be "free", causing her to have suicidal thoughts of ending her life by killing her owner, but had never been able to, since she is unable to bring herself to do so. Hyakka acts in an unstable manner around her wielder, currently being Rokuro, not trying to hide anything at all and even being extremely blunt, without telling any lies and putting on a crazed smile ever so often. Rokuro states that due to him being only half Shinigami, he is unable of "taming" Hyakka, hence has to fight her on a daily basis to satisfy her battle hungry trait and keep her from killing him. Hyakka also comes off as a trickster who loves to act in a fake manner, acting as an innocent young girl who has no evil intentions in order to try to get through Rokuro, though it is a lie, when she doesn't lie herself, it is merely done by her as a part of her deranged personality, a way for her to amuse herself in Rokuro's inner world. As mentioned before, Hyakka is a heartless individual and thus doesn't care for anyone, that includes her owner, since she herself wants to die, and if her owner dies so does she, due to the fact their souls are linked. She would wish for her owner to die so that she would be free of her torment and be capable of dying at last. Powers & Abilities Due to Hyakka having lived an exceedingly long life and being passed down to a new partner each generation, she is far more powerful than Rokuro and has more power than he does, the prime example being her ability to activate Bankai while he can't, though it is due to her own interruptions and disallowing him to achieve it, something he is unaware of. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Being alive for years and participating in many battles, Hyakka has become very well adapt in unarmed combat to be able to hold her own against her enemies without the need of weapons. Her fighting style is simple dodge, block and attack sequences, though she does so with great speed and accuracy to be capable of avoiding her foe's attack and countering immediately after. Weapons Master: Hyakka's one true skill that is what makes her truly a dangerous foe, is her mastery over many types of weapons that have existed through the many years she had lived, from close range melee weapons such as hammers, swords and spears to the later known long range weapons, guns. Her Shikai and Bankai ability further support her by being able to summon any weapon she wishes and mutliple at the same time to use. *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist': Despite having mastered many known weaponry in her life, Hyakka's favored weapon and fighting style to use remains her original one, which is swordsmanship. Her fighting style has changed drastically in her life, becoming more brutal and violent, relying on her own strength to land powerful strikes, while also using her speed to quickly dodge and attack, much like her unarmed fighting style, simple and nothing special or unique. Inner World Manipulation: Due to the fact she had spent each cycle of her life within a different inner world of many different Shinigami, Hyakka had learned how to control the inner world to her liking and freely manipulate it, giving her complete control over her owner's domain and making it her own. Through manipulating the inner world, Hyakka is capable of changing its appearance to her liking and change several other things about it, the prime example is how she is capable of shifting the enviroment in a way that no one notices or even feels the change and sets anyone around to wherever she wants, and make it appear as if she is teleporting, while it is actually the enviroment changing. While the mechanics to how she is capable of doing so are still unclear, it is most likely due to her adapted to the enviroment longer than what a zanpakutō normally does. *'Portal Creation': Hyakka had gained such great control over manipulating the inner world that she is capable of manipulating even its space to a degree, and by tearing open the very fabric of the inner world's space, she is capable of openning portals that, while unneccesary, are effective in battle to redirect attacks and easily overpower her enemy in terms of evasiveness. However, by creating portals, Rokuro feels great pain due to Hyakka tearing his inner world's space, which directly feels like he himself is being torn, but it is more of mental pain than physical, as it is simple feelings of being torn, rather than actually being torn. Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Immense Endurance: Vast Spiritual Power: Quincy Powers & Abilities While a new power she gained thanks to Rokuro being a Shinigami Quincy hybrid, Hyakka has been capable of using that to her advantage and master a Quincy's power, though she is only capable of manipulating reishi and the one that makes up Rokuro's inner world. While a simply ability to master, Hyakka has found many ways to use it to her advantage and has trained in order to achieve that. Reiryoku Absorption & Manipulation: Hyakka is capable of manipulating the reishi that constructs Rokuro's inner world to create objects out of the reishi. This is the only Quincy ability she is capable of using, since it is considered the simplest and easiest to control, rather than the complex ones, such as Gintō, which also requrie the silver tubes that are unobtainable for Hyakka. *'Regeneration': Not truly regeneration per say, but more of "recreation" Hyakka by using the reishi of the inner world. Since Hyakka's own body is made out of reishi, she is capable of deconstructing the reishi of the inner world and reconstruct it into her own body to recreate any missing limbs or cover any wounds. While it is useful it requires Hyakka to do the process without any distractions, in order to correctly create any missing limbs and cover wounds. *'Puppets': Hyakka is capable of creating "puppets" by constructing reishi into the form of a human body and changing the appearance of the reishi to create a puppet of whoever she wishes, be it herself, Rokuro or anyone else. They are mainly used for distractions since they are useless in battle and easy to destroy. Zanpakutō Hyakunensensō (百年戦争, Hundred Year War): *'Shikai': **'Shikai Special Ability': '''Hyakusen'nen Ikusa''' (百千年戦, Hundred to Thousand Year War): *'Bankai': **'Bankai Special Ability': Trivia *Hyakka's Shikai appearance is based off Elaine from Kingdom of Zombie, and her Bankai appearance was given to me by Ash, hence credit goes to him for his help. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Original Character